Shadow of Destiny . . . . .
by Will C
Summary: Hundreds of trainers begin their journies every year, Will is one of them. First of many parts


**Shadow of Destiny.....**

**By Will Snow**

**Part 1**  
  


All I ever wanted to be was a Pokemon master. When I was a kid, when we first could understand what Pokemon were and why some people would want to become trainers, I was obsessed with it. I had to become a Pokemon trainer. I made it my lifelong goal.

_And I would do anything to achieve it. _  
  


I sat on my bed in my room in my parents house here in Pallet Town.

Pallet was a small town south of Viridian city and north of Cinnabar Island. It was home to the Oak Research Facility. Home of Professor Andrew Oak, the greatest Pokéologist (a scientist who studies Pokemon. Ex a Scientist who studies Animals is a Zoologist.) On the planet.

He'd be giving me my very first Pokemon tomorrow.

I'd just turned fourteen a few weeks ago so I sent in my application to the Pokemon league and received my Pokemon B Licence. The B Licence would legally allow me to compete in gym battles, then I'd have to apply for a Pokemon A licence which would allow me to compete in the Pokemon league. 

"Will!" I heard my mother yell. "It's past eleven go to sleep." She said.

"Ok mom." I replied.

I jumped onto my bed and slipped under the covers.

"Tomorrow." I said. _Tomorrow..._  
  


"Will? Will?" I could feel someone shaking me. I slowly opened up one eyes to see my mom shaking me.

"Will it's time to get up." She said.

I sat up in my bed.

"Baa! What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about eight thirty. Get ready." She said.

She walked out of the room.

I quickly pulled on a pair of white khaki's and a black Nike t-shirt. I spiked my hair and grabbed my backpack full of gear.

I walked downstairs to find my mom and my two sisters, Katie who is eight and Sandy who is five sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's still asleep, but I'll get him up before you come back." She said.

"Ok, see you in about a half hour mom." I said.

I pulled on my sneakers and walked out the door.

I smiled as I walked down the path. I was finally going to begin my journey. I waited so long for this and it was finally here.

The sun beat down on me hard. It was hot out for nine thirty. But since indigo island is sub-tropic I should be used to it.

"A Squirtle." I said. "No wait, a Bulbasaur or maybe a Charmander." I said.

I still hadn't decided on my Pokemon. I liked Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander all the same.

I finally arrived at the lab, there were people strolling in and strolling out so I was pretty well on time.

I walked up the steps and saw a sign on the entrance.

ALL NEW TRAINERS PROCEED DOWN THE HALL AND TO THE FIRST RIGHT.

I followed the sign's directions and found a room filled with pokemon posters models everything about Pokemon that you could imagine.

I saw professor Oak sitting at a table. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello William. All set?" He asked.

"I think so Professor." I replied. I walked towards the center of the room to see a large circular table with a glass dome over it.

Inside were three Pokeballs.

"Have you decided which pokemon you'd like?" He asked.

I smiled and took a deep breath. "Yes." I said.

I picked up the first Pokeball and took another deep breath.

"I've decided that my first Pokemon will be...Bulbasaur." I snapped the ball open.

There was a huge flash of light and color that shot out of the red and white Pokeball. The flash shot at the table, it hit the table and scattered. The beam separated into several new beams that curved in the air and connected. They soon formed the shape of a two foot tall Bulbasaur.

It looked around and stopped it's eyes on me.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" It said.

"Wow! It's even better than I imagined!" I yelled happily.

The professor chucked.

"I love to see you kids reactions." He said.

He looked down at Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur." He said. "This is Will, he's your new friend. I would like for you to help him and protect him on your journey." He said.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled happily. 

"Now Will," He handed me four Pokeballs and a Pokedex. "This is your Pokedex take care of it and Bulbasaur. I assume you know how to use the Pokeballs and the Pokedex?" He said. 

"Of course." I said.

"Good well good luck to you and Bulbasaur, I'll be expecting Pokemon from you in a few weeks." He said.

"Thanks professor." 

Me and Bulbasaur walked out of the lab. 

"Bulba!" My Bulbasaur said. I looked at it. "What?" I asked.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur." He said happily. "You just want attention." I said.

Bulbasaur nodded. 

"Hahahaha." I laughed.  
  


"I want you to call me whenever you can find a phone. And don't get into trouble and don't get hurt and don't..." My mom said. I interrupted.

"Mom I'll be fine." I said.

"Will, I'm proud of you." My dad said.

"Thanks dad."

"I'll miss you Katie, you to Sandy." I said.

They both smiled.

I turned and began to walk away. By now it was well past noon.

I smiled and looked at my Pokemon.

"Well Bulbasaur, Let's go!" We both began running.  
  


Me and Bulbasaur walked along the path that headed south. Away from Pallet town.

I had it all planned out. We'd head down south and catch the ferry to Cinnabar island. When we got to Cinnabar island, we'd explore a bit and try to get some new Pokemon and fight some battles. Then we'd get to Cinnabar city and try for a badge.

We walked along the grass path, that was along a river.

There were trees along the path. I noticed some small pokemon like a Caterpie and a small Rattata that scurried off into the bushes.

All of a sudden, something off in the bushes caught my eye.

I stopped to look. 

I stared into the bushes and all of a sudden, a brown figure shot out under my legs behind us.

I whipped around to see a small brown pokemon with a fluffy white collar and long ears staring at us. An Eevee,

"Wow! An Eevee!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said excitedly.

"Bulbasaur tackle it!" I said.

Bulbasaur nodded and jumped at Eevee, the Eevee jumped out of the way so Bulbasaur hit nothing but dirt.

"Crap! Bulbasaur try it again!" I said.

Bulbasaur charged at Eevee again but still the small pokemon was jumping out of the way.

I took a second to think. The Eevee wasn't trying to run away, it just stood there, it liked fighting.

I noticed that the Eevee always moved to the right and slightly up.

"Bulbasaur tackle it again!" I said.

Bulbasaur ran towards Eevee again. As I expected Eevee began moving towards the right with a slight jump.

"Quick Bulbasaur go right and hit it!" I yelled. Bulbasaur immediately responded and slammed into Eevee, knocking it back, kicking up dust.

"Yes!" I yelled happily. "BULBA!"

The Eevee jumped back up and growled. It began charging towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Counter attack!" I yelled.

Bulbasaur also began charging towards Eevee, they both tackled each other, knocking them both back a few feet. It was kinda funny.

"Come on Bulbasaur!" I said, cheering my Pokemon on.

They both jumped up and moved back, preparing to charge at each other again.

All of a sudden, the Eevee shot towards Bulbasaur.

"Quick Bulbasaur dodge!" I yelled.

Bulbasaur jumped out of the way, causing Eevee to fly past me and slam into a large tree, knocking it out cold.

I pulled out one of my empty Pokeballs and hurled it at Eevee. "Eevee enjoy your last minutes of freedom! Cause you're mine!"

The Pokeball snapped open on contact and sucked Eevee in with a flash. It sat there on the ground, shaking wildly. Then it stopped.

It took me a second to realize it, but I had captured Eevee.

"YES!!!!!!! We did it Bulbasaur! We caught an Eevee!!!!!" I yelled happily.

"BULBA!" Bulbasaur yelled happily.

I picked up the Pokeball and grasped it. "That's two!" I yelled as I held it towards the sky.

I held out my other Pokeball towards Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, return." I said.

A small red laser hit Bulbasaur, causing it to glow bright red, then the Pokeball snapped open and the red energy was sucked it.

I snapped the Pokeballs to my belt and continued walking towards the small harbor down south.

As we continued walking towards the harbor, we encountered a few more Pokemon, including a Pidgey that had flew off after we encountered it.

But I could tell that Bulbasaur was getting tired so I decided to lay off the battling until I found a Pokemon center.

* * *

We finally reached the harbor at about eight O'clock that night.

The harbor was actually more of a large village. I walked around until I found the small harbor. The ferry was really only a forty foot long boat with two floors. It was good enough for a four hour ride though. 

"I better find the schedule, I don't want to miss the ferry." I said.

I found to see that the ferry left for the first of it's two trips tonight at nine, in less than an hour.

So I bought my ticket and sat around until it was time.

I jumped onto the ferry and threw my bags onto my seat. I walked up onto the second floor to see the land slowly disappearing and becoming nothing but a spec of green as a thought came into my head.

_This is my dream. And I've got it!_  
  


To Be Continued . . . . .  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
